


Cheirinho de shampoo

by cfmkr



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfmkr/pseuds/cfmkr
Summary: Apesar de entender a negativa de sempre, Miki ainda queria um pedacinho de Rentaro do seu lado.
Relationships: Miki Nozumo/Rentaro Atago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cheirinho de shampoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativeDiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/gifts).



> Dedicado a 0# stan de MikiRen akahwvsbzjaiwn  
> Desculpa se algo ficar fora da personalidade deles e pela música, mas é isto ♡  
> Espero que goste!

> _O que eu mais quero é tua companhia_   
>  _Agora sei o que antes não sabia_   
>  _O bom da vida é dividir o dia_
> 
> **(Pode se achegar - Agnes Nunes)**

\- Renren~ Você sabe que não precisa ir a festa comigo se não quiser, certo? - Miki perguntou, os braços ao redor do pescoço de Rentaro e as pernas por cima das dele.

Eram toques simultâneos demais para o gosto do rapaz de cabelos escuros. Mas, como sempre, Miki Nozumo era uma exceção para _quase_ tudo. O que estavam fazendo agora era um exemplo. Apesar de preferir usar seu tempo livre para ficar sozinho no quarto enquanto jogava, Rentaro havia aprendido o quanto era bom passar o dia com o namorado fazendo absolutamente nada. Quer dizer, nada além de jogar conversa fora e trocar tantos beijos preguiçosos quanto fosse possível. Ao lado do mais velho, mesmo aquela quantidade exagerada de contato físico era perfeita e até poderia dizer para si mesmo - embora nunca fosse admitir abertamente para o próprio Miki, que era melhor ouvi-lo falar sobre astrologia e as burradas de Mahiru do que ficar em silêncio.

Tinham interesses muito diferentes um do outro. No entanto, a presença de Miki continuava confortável e tal qual um cobertor quentinho na hora certa, era capaz de aquecer até o seu coração. Por isso, ao receber aquela pergunta, o membro da BMC preferiu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

Seu namorado podia não entender perfeitamente tudo sobre as coisas que gostava, mas estava sempre disposto a aprender um pouco mais a respeito. Rentaro ficava feliz com isso e de vez em quando, até tentava acompanhar os hobbies de Miki. Inclusive, Atago já sabia mais sobre planetas e ascendentes do que muita gente em Benizuru. Porém, a situação era outra quando o assunto eram as festas que o integrante da Theater Bell gostava. Não chegava a ser um problema de verdade, já que Miki entendia o fato de que seu namorado não se sentia bem nesse tipo de ambiente. Mas o jeito que lidavam com isso ainda era meio _esquisito_.

O mais velho o convidava para mostrar que sua companhia seria sempre bem-vinda, mas toda vez que falava, já esperava receber um ‘não’ como resposta. No entanto, movido pela vontade e pela curiosidade de entender o que tinha de tão divertido naquilo, havia uma semana que Rentaro havia aceitado comparecer à um evento. Só que mesmo que não tivesse dito nada, sob os olhos atentos de Miki, era evidente que o moreno já tinha mudado de opinião.

-Não vai dizer nada, Renren? Eu não vou ficar chateado… - O mais velho murmurou, beijando a bochecha pálida e macia do outro enquanto fazia um cafuné. - Eu prefiro que esteja confortável e acredite, Ma-chan não vai deixar eu me sentir sozinho.

-Porque me chamou, então? - Rentaro questionou, revirando os olhos.

-Não seja assim! - O de cabelos castanhos choramingou. - Porque eu gosto de ficar perto de você, Renren!~ Bem perto assim, olha!~ Sentindo o seu cheirinho...olha só que shampoo gostoso!~ Nem o do Age-chan é tão bom!~

Miki abraçou o mais novo com tanta força que Rentaro pensou que nunca mais fosse respirar na vida. Não era grosso com o outro de propósito. Na verdade, para o jeito dele, a pergunta que fizera nem chegava a ser grosseria. O moreno era direto e não gostava muito de rodeios quando queria dizer alguma coisa - se não fosse nada meloso demais, claro. Queria mesmo saber porque seu _Mikki_ fazia tanta questão de tê-lo consigo, se Hinata já era companhia mais do que suficiente.

-Tá bom, tá bom! Já entendi! - Atago afastou um pouco mais os braços de Miki de si e o encarou. - Se esse é o problema, acho que eu tenho uma solução…

[...]

Alguns dias depois, Miki Nozumo chegou a festa radiante como sempre. Cumprimentou todos com abraços como gostava de fazer, riu e dançou animado, até parecia mais feliz do que de costume. Sua parte preferida era que mesmo no meio de tanta gente, ainda sentia de perto o perfume de Atago.

Combinar as próprias roupas com as do namorado tinha sido uma tarefa complicada, já que eram diferentes até na forma de se vestir. Por sorte, Mahiru tinha uma blusa perfeita para ocasião e salvou o dia. Embora talvez não precisasse, mesmo que gostasse de seguir as tendências do mundo da moda, dificilmente teria deixado de usar o casaco do namorado - ainda que a peça não fizesse sentido com nenhuma das peças que tinha no guarda-roupa.

A sensação de passar a noite inteira pertinho daquele aroma de shampoo valia mais do que qualquer coisa.


End file.
